Kharal Tesehan
Description Handle: Taya Seda Name: Kharal Tesehan (pronounced kah-RARL TESS-eh-harn) Age: 15 Nationality: Andoran (originally), grew up in Tear Hair: Dark brown, almost black Eyes: Hazel Skin: Pale Height: 5'3 Voice: moderate (not squeaky, not really deep), flat-sounding (emotionless) Knowledge Weakness: she has only been able to read limited books, but is hungry for knowledge Physical Weakness: she is tiny and has very few muscles, so would be overpowered physically Personality weakness: She is extremely distant and emotionless, and does not have any friends (it will be very difficult for her to get any as she will continue to drive people away unwittingly); she doesn't seem to care about anyone, but only because she is oblivious. She is extremely diligent with her work Personality Kharal’s unpleasant younger years (see History section below) have moulded her into an angry young woman who is not easy to get along with. While she usually appears to strangers as a quiet girl who took orders from superiors well, it is often revealed that she has GREAT difficulty tolerating the bad attitudes of people she views as equal or lesser rank than she is. She does lose her temper from time to time, not particularly often, and when she does, she can be quite explosive. People learn very quickly to avoid Kharal. Her superiors on the other hand do not have much of a problem with her in their relations to her, even if they do realise they must keep an eye on her. She is very deferential to those who are of higher rank, mostly because she doesn't want to be punished. Kharal rarely lets her true colours show. She doesn’t pretend to be anyone great, behaving like herself at all times out of simple habit. She often looks angry even if she isn’t, because a frown is her permanent companion, but it is often merely because she's concentrating. Character History Kharal is a short 15 year old whose life started out under the worst of circumstances. She was originally from Andor, but moved to live in Tear with an adopted family when she was just three years old. She has no memory of the first three years of her life, which in reality were relatively stable and happy. It is the memories of her life in Tear that dominate. Kharal’s adopted family were unpleasant characters, initially merely disinterested in her except to show her off to others as a token of a supposed good family life they had at home. Yet, in later years when she developed the habit of speaking her opinion, she suffered severely for her headstrong nature at the hands of her parents. They emotionally and physically abused her, treated her terribly alongside her siblings (Kalei, Jamen, Maddyn, Elena and Jyrose) and although her siblings endured much of the same as she did, they did not become her allies as they might have done. Eventually, the pressure grew too much, and one of the children took action against the parents. Today, Kharal has difficulty recalling the events of those few days before she left Tear, because she has blocked them out in order to protect herself, but she does know that her parents were “taken care of” and that as a result, some of the unpleasantness of the world was erased. This fact didn’t make living life any easier for Kharal, and she knew she had to go to another part of the country and make a new life for herself. The obvious place she thought of to go was Tar Valon, harbouring what seemed at times to be a silly idea about perhaps one day becoming a powerful Aes Sedai. She arrived at Tar Valon and was admitted into the Novice Book, yet in spite of the fact that she finally felt in one way that she had been accepted somewhere, it didn’t give her a warm, fuzzy feeling inside, as you might expect. Indeed, she took it as a sign that she had been meant to make the journey to Tar Valon, but she didn’t get all excited over it. She merely got down to the business of study. She did not give much (or any) thought to what had really happened that night that she left her former home, preferring to focus on the present rather than the past – and also knowing that the truth cannot be pleasant, and was therefore better off buried in her subconscious where she could not access it. All of the above has served to make Kharal a person who does not make friends easily, and in fact has not a friend in the world. She may have better luck in the future, but it'll be a struggle and it will take a special person to get past her barriers. Category:Biographies Category:White Tower Bios Category:Novice Bios